The Cashier and the Potatoes
by Kitkatta
Summary: He should step in, right? Stop this guy who was stuffing potatoes in his pockets? That's what any reasonable man would do- but no- Ritsu felt a familiar tug when he watched the grumbling man. But, who could forget a man obsessed with potatoes, right?
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes narrowed, a frown on the cashier's face. Shouldn't he say something- anything? Yet, the more he pondered his actions, the more he decided it really wouldn't kill him to wait… right? Yes. Definitely. It wasn't that big of a deal.

Glancing around, Ritsu gave a sigh of relief upon noticing the lack of costumers at the late hour, and his coworker was busy applying her lipstick. Alright- so he could continue monitoring the situation. Sure, he felt like something of a stalker, just watching, but…

The dark haired man was _obviously_ out of it- though Ritsu really couldn't tell if that was due to alcohol or stress. Either way, the man was busy shoving potatoes- yes, freaking potatoes- into his pockets. Yes it was considered stealing and yes the brunette really needed to intervene; if he decided not to, he could very well lose his much needed job.

So really, Ritsu should've said something. Yet he was compelled not to- perhaps by and outer force, or maybe it was the curiosity burning within him.

Already, the man successfully shoved 27 potatoes into his pockets.

How many could he fit? The cashier needed to know.

Maybe twenty more minutes passed and the amount of potatoes somehow doubled before the man finally rose. Mentally, Ritsu whistled. The man looked, well, how could one put this nicely? If someone were to walk up and ask him what death looked like, he would point to the dark figure striding towards him. Perhaps the man was planning on buying them all and figured holding them in his pockets worked a lot better than bags?

That thought went soaring when tall and deathly placed a water bottle and pack of cigarettes on the counter, a straight, grumpy face. He stated nothing about potatoes, and Ritsu began doubting if there were any potatoes after all- he just couldn't tell.

But.

He literally wasted something near forty minutes watching the grumbling man stuff his pockets full of potatoes… yet…

"Potatoes…" He mumbled, furrowing his brows in confusion, which only earned him a look from those sharp hazel eyes. Clearing his throat, "Uh- sir- I saw you take a bunch of potatoes."

Those eyes only blinked, before widening. "Hah? I think you need to get your eyesight checked."

Annoyance flooded through the brunette, as he glared up at the other, pointing in the direction of the potato section that was _clearly_ lacking in comparison to forty minutes ago.

Tall and grumbly seemed to get the message, as he stared down at the cashier. "So, you blame an innocent man for your half-assed stocking skills?"

Scoffing, Ritsu rolled his eyes. 'Innocent man my ass!' "I watched you stuff your pockets full of potatoes for forty minutes!"

"Oh, so you were stalking me then?" That smirk was so annoying it caused Ritsu some level of physical pain. "Don't you have work to be doing?"

"Yes!" He threw his hands up in the air with frustration, "making sure people like you don't steal 53 potatoes!"

Fighting down a smile- which looked _really hard_ which only served to piss the cashier off even _further_ \- the man paused for a few seconds, his eyes twinkling as he tried to say something that wouldn't give away his amusement.

"You… you actually kept count?"

Face burning, Ritsu actually contemplated punching the man in front of him, the twinkling in those hazel eyes making him feel… actually, they almost seemed familiar.

But that wasn't the point- they were annoying him. A lot.

"Hey!" They both turned to see his coworker hurriedly grabbing her bag, "hurry up and do your job! Lock this place up as soon as you're done with him!"

"Ah- but-" Ritsu figured telling her about the potato thief was a wise decision, but was swiftly cut off with an icy glare.

"Onodera! No questions!" And with that, she stalked off, leaving the cashier and his customer alone in the store, the latter smirking triumphantly.

"Well come on, Onodera~" the man cooed mockingly, "help the nice customer out."

Then and there, Ritsu decided prison didn't sound that horrible. He could manage- he had a lot of connections. Surely his parents could work something out and get him in the right place. It'd be okay- killing this man would _so_ be worth it. That's what he kept thinking, anyways, as he silently checked the man's two items. Not only was he feeling annoyance, but some, other fluttering in his chest.

Glancing up at his customer, another pang of familiarity ran through him. Though his dark bangs covered his face, the cashier could still see those warm yet distant eyes. The stress was so visible, he nearly felt guilty for giving the man such a hard time. Nearly.

"Hey," a thoughtful tone had now replaced the previously sarcastic and annoyed voice, as those caramel eyes studied the brunette before him. "Have we ever… met before?"

Ritsu considered it- so they both felt that the other was familiar? There had to be something to it.

"Doubtful," he snapped hastily, "I think I'd remember a guy obsessed with potatoes."

A chuckle escaped the man's lips, one that- for some reason- really hurt. Accepting his receipt, he walked off, a smug grin on his face as he pulled from his pocket… a potato.

Tossing it towards Ritsu, he made his escape- which was really just him walking off into the warm summer night.

Desperately, the young man left in the store wanted to be angry. He wanted to find that man and yell at him- he wanted to want to do that. As he closed up store, his movements jerky, he paused in the employee room. Clutching his chest, his eyebrows knit together as he studied the very interesting pavement before him.

Why did that chuckle bother him so freaking much?

Shaking his head, he decided it really wasn't worth pondering.

* * *

"So…"

Just do your work. Focus, Ritsu, focus.

"I've been meaning to ask you something- but you have to promise not to accuse me of stealing more potatoes."

Having kept a focused eye on the potatoes all day- or at least ever since he noticed the entrance of the other- he could confirm that none were stolen. And thus, the man truly was innocent this time around.

This time, thought Ritsu as he aggressively scanned a can of pineapples. He really didn't want to talk about it, even if he was extremely curious as to what it was all necessary for.

He could practically _hear_ the smile in the man's voice when he said that final bit. Eye twitching, the cashier sighed. "Sure, what is it?"

"You're Onodera, right?" Tall and grumpy questioned, "as in, Onodera publishing."

Pausing in his movements- it looked as though the man actually planned on buying things legally this time around, as there was a differing variety of food instead of just cigarettes and water- Ritsu glanced up.

"Yes?"

"Are you the heir to it? I thought they only had one son."

"Well, yeah." He sighed with annoyance. "That's me."

Why was this guy so curious anyways? What difference did it make? So what if he had a rich family but was working as a bloody cashier? Shouldn't have made a damn difference to him. For some reason, though, all the curiosity from the taller man made his stomach flip-flop. Made him feel like he was ten years younger and in lo-

Nope.

Not that.

Anything but that.

Moving onward, back to the present.

"If you don't have anything else, that'll be all-" Ritsu was cut off from his usual cashier statement as his customer thrusted a card in front of him- oh. A business card.

"I know who you are," the man explained upon receiving a questioning look from the younger man, "so this just evens it out."

Accepting his receipt, he was off.

And Ritsu found himself wishing that the man- that Takano Masamune would turn around and smile that same amused smile from a few nights ago. But he didn't, and of course, Ritsu just stood there clutching the little card in his hands.

* * *

Tbh I'm not real sure if I'll do anything more with it. I had a crummy day so my friend sent me a bunch of AU stuff. This was among my favorites.


	2. Chapter 2

' _Honestly… I should just quit.'_ Ritsu thought with an unnoticed eye twitch as he scanned the late night shopper's items. It was an excessive amount of carrots, but after what happened with the robbery of excessive potatoes, well, all the cashier could do was raise an eyebrow.

Smiling brightly, he wished the man to have a nice night- thanking all the higher beings that his night was over and he could close the small store. Working for so many hours until close- which wasn't until around 11pm since there were many late businessmen and women just getting off of work- was really tiring the young man out. It filled his soul with determination, however, to relish in the fact that he only had to hold out for a little while longer.

Stupid bets…

Hearing the ding of the door opening, Ritsu didn't even spare a glance. "Sorry, we're closed."

"Is that so?"

A scowl instantly found its way onto the young man's features. Glaring upwards, he found himself eye to eye with the fearsome potato thief, and what looked to be a co-worker, judging by the suit and same, tired scowl.

"Yes," he snapped hastily, "so if you don't mind-"

"I need to get cat food." Takano didn't spare him much of a glance, swiftly walking pass, tall and intimidating close behind, a cold blue look being sent the flabbergasted male's way.

"Masamune, do you remember which kind to get? Sorata doesn't like that green brand."

Pausing, Ritsu sent them a shocked glance, a burning in his chest. He rapidly shook his head- no way! That was insane- he was getting jealous because a costumer he met a total of three times had a friend? Come on man, get it together!

Grumbling at his stupid feelings and dragging his feet back to the cash register, he sighed tiredly. It really wouldn't kill him that much to do a little extra work- maybe the real reason he was so mad was because it was Takano. Everything else was taken care of, so after this he could simply lock up the doors and leave, which was nice because he lived walking distance in a decent apartment complex. Thank goodness he moved…

Biting his lower lips, his ears were drawn back to the two men bantering. Should we get beer? No, you have to go home tonight, you have a meeting in the morning. Besides, you can't pick good beer worth shit. Oh, says the man who drinks more than me every night. I work a tiresome job, what do you expect?

' _I wonder what their relationship is?'_ he briefly pondered, _'The other guy called Takano-san by his first name, Masamune… Masamune…'_

What did they say was the name of the cat, again?

Well- it didn't really matter, now did it? Not like he knew Takano that well anyways- all he knew about the man was that he worked as an editor (courtesy of the business card, of course), that he owned a cat (which he just learned), and that he had some obsession with potatoes (which had yet to be further investigated).

"Oi, we're done." Speaking of the devils, they both approached. Cat food and another pack of cigarettes, plus a hastily added can of soda.

"Onodera?" The friend, and possibly accomplice, to the potato thief was studying Ritsu's nametag, brows knitting together. "As in-"

"Yeah." Takano answered simply, noticing the blush that crept along the cashier's cheeks as he averted his gaze and scanned the few items. "Heir to Onodera Publishing."

Yeesh, did he really have to say it like that? Made it sound like something it really wasn't… or so Onodera convinced himself.

"Working as a cashier for some tiny grocery store?" The other raised an eyebrow before scoffing, as if unimpressed.

"Yeah, well," Ritsu felt annoyance growing in his stomach, "If someone didn't come in and steal crap from here, my life would be _a lot_ easier…"

A snort is what he got in response, as well as a pair of blue eyes widening.

"Well, maybe if you didn't do such a half-assed job-"

"Oh my _gosh_ Masamune!" The other groaned into his hands, causing his friend to laugh.

"Come on Yokozawa, it was an honest mistake."

"Suuuuure." Ritsu mumbled, before handing the bag and receipt- which had been in his hands for a few minutes now but they had been caught up in talking- to the two men. "Takano-san, Yokozawa-san, have a nice night."

The two men left.

Unknown to them, one Onodera Ritsu was following.

Not because he wanted to, of course! Oh no no no! More like… he lived in the same direction they were headed.

Looking up at their backs, Ritsu shivered as a breeze blew by him. The two were smoking, bantering lightly and talking about who knows what. Narrowing his eyes, his jaded heart gave a small twitch. Some part of the brunette recognized those hazel eyes and that head of black hair- that combination was ingrained not in his memories alone, sadly no, but his heart as well.

Some part of his sick mind claimed that Takano Masamune was… was _him_.

 _Saga-senpai._

Shaking his head wildly, he shook such blasphemous thoughts from his head. No! There was absolutely no way that this man could be Saga- the _same_ Saga. What were the odds of that? It couldn't possibly be true, yet to deny that there were feelings in his heart would be a lie and probably foolish.

But Saga hurt _him_ , so why the hell would his heart feel like this? It was… weird.

Romance novels weren't his favorite- maybe if they had been, he would understand the feelings a little more.

Roused from his thoughts by a jingle from his phone, Ritsu glanced down before sighing, not noticing that he had attracted the attention of the pair not that far ahead.

Not noticing them, he simply walked passed, a swarm of emotions and thoughts coursing through him.

An Kohinata?

No thanks.

Behind him, Yokozawa and Takano said their goodbyes, parting at an intersection. The latter seemed interested in the brunette, as he quickened his pace until he was obviously sensed.

"So… you stalked me to my apartment?"

The brunette turned towards him, a horrified look in the green eyes. " _Your_ apartment?" He screeched.

"Yes."

Huffing, Ritsu turned on his heel and continued briskly walking. "No, for your information, I am _not_ stalking you."

By the time they were standing side by side in the elevator, it was getting pretty clear about what was happening. Praying, the cashier hoped it was true. But then they stopped at the same floor.

"Then why are you here?" Masamune was trying to hide a smile, trying to play indifferent, but watching the young man get flustered was far too amusing. It brought amusing memories back, even if they caused his heart a twang of pain. Can't have the good without the bad, he supposed.

"I live here!" Ritsu hastily snapped, walking to his door. Which, would you look at that! 1202.

Takano Masamune, who was grinning, lived in 1201.

Without even asking, the brunette went into his apartment. Leaving the editor with no other option, he walked into his very own- a small frown on his lips.

Oddly enough, those amused memories weren't all he was getting.

Easily flustered and nervous? Yeah, they held that in common, but that snappy and sarcastic attitude? That was something else entirely- something that seemed to make it impossible.

Not only that, but, well, it had been ten years. What were the odds of his high school love reappearing in his life like this? Honestly- and what did Takano even expect to have happen? After such a powerful blow to the head and then a disappearance just as his young self was beginning to feel love- well- why would he want to forget the one who hurt him?

Why on earth would he forgive Oda Ritsu?

' _Because you love him, duh.'_

Shaking his head, the man poured some cat food for Sorata, who purred loudly. Smiling at the response, he allowed his hand to rest on the fluffy body of the animal as he ate his dinner.

Seriously, though? Again, what were the odds?

' _Pretty damn high.'_

The voice spoke again, and Takano found his eyes drawn to the wall that separated the two apartments.

* * *

Wowza, I actually made a second chapter.

Hope you're all happy. Because I'm still pretty amused. I don't plan to make this _too_ horribly long or plot-dependent. I tend not to finish those stories. For now though, we gotta get this ball rolling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you mind working until close again?"

A soft sigh escaped Ritsu's lips, and despite the way his mind was protesting, he nodded. He worked full time for the most part- part-timer students working the later shifts that generally lead to closing. However, with new businesses opening elsewhere, not as many workers came, but enough people bought to keep the little place in business. This ended up with Ritsu working all day, dealing with odd costumers.

He smiled brightly anyways, needing to keep his image up. Though, it's not like grocery store clerk was anything like an editor… nor did the cashier need the job experience- he got enough of that back in England, when he worked multiple jobs to help mend his broken heart.

Feeling his phone vibrate with a call, the brunette frowned. It only deepened when he noticed it was his mother calling him.

Luckily, he didn't start work for several more minutes, so he could spare the time and talk to her.

Or, well, maybe he wasn't that lucky, considering he now lacked a real excuse _not_ to pick up.

"Hey mom."

"Ritsu," she smugly sang, as if detecting his tiredness. "How is work?" Right to the point.

"Fine, actually."

She scoffed, and he grinned. Hearing her get annoyed meant that maybe he could win, and that maybe he was _finally_ getting through to her…

Pfft, he could only wish.

"Honestly, Ritsu," she chided, "I don't understand why you don't just work for your father's company. You'll have to take over some day, anyways. Working here will give you much better benefits than a grocery store clerk- and you're an Onodera! You have a name to uphold."

Rolling his eyes- which his mother sensed- Ritsu sighed. "Mother, we've been over this!" They really had- many… many times. "I want to make a career for myself, _without_ using the family name to help out."

Again, the woman on the other side of the phone scoffed. "So you work in a grocery store? How can you even possibly dream to take care of An-chan going on like this?"

"Firstly, mom, this grocery store job was _your_ idea. You wanted this bet. Secondly, I have to go to work now, okay? It was nice talking to you again. Love you." He didn't wait more than a second before he ended the call and sighed, leaning against the wall.

Why must she always call at the worst of times..?

Which, well, was any time, to be quite honest…

* * *

"Why do you always come so late? I was just about to close."

"Because authors are shitty at keeping deadlines."

"Really?"

"Yes. That and I have a greater chance at stealing potatoes."

Takano gave a dry laugh when Ritsu glared at him, eyes flickering between him and the potato area, which _looked_ normal…

The editor- for shoujo manga, the cashier learned- looked like death again. Dark bags were under his eyes, which were entirely lifeless, and he seemed more pale and angry- and just what the hell was that _smell?_

Desperately, the shorter male wanted to ask. However… he was terrified that if he said the wrong word, the man would lunge forward and try to kill him. Probably succeed, too. Just a few nights ago, Ritsu was graced with the other's company when he wore nothing more than a pair of jeans and fitting T-shirt and _damn_ son.

As it was, there was silence all around them, save for the quiet whirring of the air conditioner above their heads. To be honest, it felt quite awkward, especially since those amber eyes were staring down at the cashier with a fierce intensity, causing him to shift.

"Oda Ritsu."

Everything, and I mean _everything_ , seemed to pause at the moment. Instead of dropping the current item in his hand, he clutched it with the strength of a thousand men. His heart beat felt so rapid that he thought maybe he'd drop dead right then and there.

' _Sorry mom,'_ He thought with large eyes, gaping at that stony face before him, _'Looks like I'm going to die before we even know who wins the bet. Maybe I should have listened to you to begin with.'_

"So you _do_ remember." The cold voice roused him from his thoughts, and briefly Ritsu wondered what else the man was going to say. Then he remembered. And a fiery anger rose from the deep depths of his heart- finally being let out on the very object that started it all.

"Of course," he snapped, his wide eyed stare turning into a narrow and deadly, his sharp tone causing the other to widen eyes in slight surprise. "Who the hell would forget the person they poured their love to, only to find out they were being used?!"

"Used?" Takano retorted, "Says the guy who disappeared after roundhouse kicking me in the _head_. You gave zero explanation- just dropped off the face of the earth! So who the hell used who?!"

Masamune certainly wasn't expecting an easy time if he had been right, but damn… he really wasn't expecting his feelings to be boiling this much. He was torn between hitting this man for all he did to him and just grabbing him and holding him, wanting to put the past behind them because dear _lord_ did he still love Ritsu and it was fucking _painful._

"I asked if you loved me!" His loud voice wavered, a million years being cramped into those few seconds. If he wasn't careful, he'd maybe cry. Quietly, he finished his statement; "…and you laughed at me... I was just a joke… Right, senpai?"

That last word was said with so much venom, even the Papuan Taipan couldn't compare.

Another silence settled between the two men, before Takano felt his lips move. He hadn't meant to speak, but at the moment, settled for letting his heart do as it pleased.

"Hah?!" Green eyes widened as they looked up at those caramel orbs, "You weren't a joke to me, Onodera! If I laughed, it was because I was shitty, nervous brat in high school!"

' _He's playing it off as being nervous?!'_

"After all the crap we did together, you asked that? Honestly!" Exhaling slowly, Takano glared at some random post. Surprisingly enough to Ritsu, the man looked… annoyed, more than anything. Not mad or sad. Annoyed- and was that… hope? Either way, it was extremely different from the inner turmoil the cashier was facing, causing him to want to hold his stomach that was beginning to ache.

"Well, I'm glad we got that sorted out."

"Huh?"

Looking towards him, Masamune simply raised an eyebrow. "It was just a misunderstanding- which means I can seduce you again." His face was straight, revealing nothing that may hint at an ulterior meaning or motive. Grabbing his bag, which had been bagged for who knows how long, Takano got awfully close to Onodera's face. "I have been in love with you the past 10 years, so I _will_ make you say you love me again."

With that, he strode out, leaving a gawking brunette behind him.

As much as he wanted to walk with Ritsu back to their apartment, even the editor needed a break. His heart was thumping so harshly that he was concerned it wasn't an emotional issue but a legit health problem that required some level of attention. Space was extraordinarily necessary at the given moment.

However, how he was reacting couldn't compare to the mess inside the now closed grocery store. Clutching at his stomach, willing himself to shrink into nothing, Ritsu sat with his back to the very register where the event had taken place not moments before.

' _He wasn't using me?'_

Did that mean…?

' _He loved me for 10 years?'_

Could it really have been that he made a mistake? It was just a misunderstanding- a colossal one at that- and he hadn't been used?

' _He wants me to say "I love you" again?'_

That'd make him the happiest he'd been a long time, right? Confess, hug, kiss, do some inappropriate action that won't get shown in the anime, and have a happy ending? Could he really do that..?

' _Takano-san… can I really give you my love again..?'_

It wouldn't hurt, right..?

…

"Hah!" he barked into the empty store, rising with newfound life. "Say "I love you" to that man again? As if. What idiot falls in love with the same guy twice- especially a potato thief?!"

Moments later when he checked the items, he scowled, glaring at an empty spot that wasn't supposed to be there.

They were missing 15 potatoes.

* * *

Haha, I feel kinda odd for getting this done so quickly. Also I hope no one thinks I plan to follow out the original story line, just because I dropped that last line which, well, is a heavy reference from the original. Nah. It's kinda impossible considering their circumstances, and I really don't want this to be any longer than, let's say, 20 chapters? Not that it'll get there or to 15. But. Y'know. Just trying to keep it small.

Oh well, here you all go. Enjoy, children. Sorry if this is too hasty for your liking.

Also, for future reference, if an 'M' scene should arise... I am not typing that.


	4. Chapter 4

Well _shit_.

"So where's your boyfriend, Riichan?"

Ever since Takano became a regular occurrence, the other workers found themselves enjoying the poor brunette's antics as he tried desperately to avoid the man one way or another.

Ritsu, however, didn't find it nearly as amusing.

In fact, he was ready to snap a man's neck.

For two months this man would drop by- normally when he got off of work- and pester the cashier until he agreed to walk home with the other. Of course, sometimes they enjoyed a walk to the library together, though Onodera would sooner die than admit to enjoying those times.

…Maybe.

Don't even get him _started_ on all the inappropriate touching and kissing the editor-in-chief would somehow get it (though over time Ritsu found a burning sensation and longing want whenever he was apart from Takano). It always left the cashier a frazzled mess, and honestly it really sucked.

A whirlwind of emotions to deal with all by himself, though in reality, he knew that if he just _asked_ , then he wouldn't be alone.

But no, he'd rather deal with a crazy whirlwind of emotions.

It wasn't very helpful at all that his mother was starting to push harder at him to talk to An and just marry her already.

The girl in question wasn't any more helpful, either, in the sense that she kept… pestering Onodera more. Calling more frequently, texting more often. She was a cherished childhood friend, don't get him wrong, but honestly he couldn't see himself having a life with her… _ever_.

He's told both women this, with nicer wording of course. That, _no_ , he did not want to marry his fiancé and absolutely loathed the fact she was even his fiancée to begin with!

His heart wasn't in it, couldn't they see?

Yet every time his mother pressed for answer to _where is it then, Ritsu?_ His voice just became lost and he could _not tell them that he was falling in love with his high school boyfriend!_

Just... _damn_ what was wrong with his luck?

Normally Ritsu was pretty good at dealing with things. He could separate issues and deal with them one at a time after he got over his irrational feelings.

But when his mother is metaphorically looming over him, An passively pushing for her own love to be accepted, and Takano aggressively pushing for his love to be recognized…

Ugh it felt like everything would crush him all at once.

Couldn't everything just stop? Give him a break, let him sort everything out?

Not to mention… his bet with his mother. His job.

Being a cashier wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Some costumers were just so… sparing you the colorful language, the young man was ready to drink like he saw war three times.

Praise the Lord Almighty he didn't have an actually stressful job with ungodly hours. That would just be fantastic icing to the cake.

* * *

Takano still hadn't come, even though Ritsu waited an extra 20 minutes. Of course- he didn't wait _because_ of Takano-san! He merely needed to go over the inventory. Again… and again. Well of course when waiting told him that the editor-in-chief wasn't coming, he closed up, a shiver running through him.

The nights were certainly getting chillier, but as he left in the warm rays of the sun's kisses, he couldn't even _fathom_ the idea of wearing a sweater.

So shivering pathetically, he walked on, grateful for the peaceful night.

Of course, that didn't last long when he basically screamed as a warm weight fell on his shoulders out of nowhere. At least he knew his reflexes were on point as he whirled around, giving him and the other a good amount of space in between.

Realizing that it was Takano having given Ritsu his coat, the brunette hastily turned away, feeling his face heat up in utter embarrassment.

Realizing that the man he was in love with just _screamed like a girl_ , Masamune couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"S-Stop laughing you jackass!" Onodera huffed angrily, already walking away. "Why are you here anyways?!" And dammit he didn't even realize until afterwards that he was wearing the man's bloody coat. It was warm and he hadn't been thinking clearly due to the fright.

But go figure his hands were still cold and red.

Suddenly Takano was at his side, fixing the issue for at least one of his hands, holding it in his own. Warmth and security flooded through the younger man, though, he wouldn't dare admit it.

"Because I knew you'd be stupid and forget to see the nightly temperature." Then a fond smile and squeeze of the hand and _gosh_ how can he be so frustratingly handsome about the simplest of things?

There was no point in pulling his hands away, either. Takano already gave the wonderful argument of "your hands are cold" or "it's too dark to see us anyways" (let's ignore the argument of "I love you"- which was perfectly illogical, might Ritsu hastily add!) a number of nights, so, maybe going along with it would work so much better, yeah?

That and _yeesh_ did he have one hell of a grip.

Not that Ritsu really felt the hand holding was taking place against his will.

They probably walked in silence for a good five minutes before Takano realized the scowl that had crawled onto his lover's face.

"What, you hate my presence that much?" While yes he expected the sarcastic snaps that let loose a "yes" or "of course", it didn't stop them from hurting his heart…

He was pleasantly surprised when he received, "You stole ten potatoes" as an answer.

Another laugh escaped his lips, and this one was just a little happier, because for once he didn't get that crippling heart ache.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, no you're not." That half-hearted snap was met with a full grin, a flutter of hope in the editor-in-chief's heart.

Maybe it was good he didn't see the other man all the time. Sometimes he fantasized that maybe they'd be working together, a mix-up causing Ritsu to be a floundering newbie at shoujo manga, but it was times like these where they could walk comfortably that he was glad for otherwise.

He missed the man while he was working, and thought of him often. Of course, this allowed him to actually consider how Onodera may react to certain things. And while yes it didn't stop him that much from not following his impulses, Takano was relieved to say he made some wiser choices with how he chose to interact with the green-eyed male.

It was so worth it when he received the soft, barely felt hand squeezes, a small smile as Ritsu drifted off, allowing himself to be pulled by Takano.

Really it was worth it.

He could never deny the jumble of emotions and logic when he was around him though.

"What's so great about potatoes, anyways?"

Scoffing, Takano rolled his eyes. "Come on, seriously? Potatoes? Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew?"

A shrug, "meh, I've never really had a potato-centric meal before so-"

A glare, Takano having jerked Ritsu's arm as he suddenly stopped, a horrified look on his face. Mouth hung open, eyes wide, the cashier actually thought something was, well, _wrong_ , but before he even got to get a word out, long strides were forcing him to hastily walk- basically jog- as the other pulled him along.

"T-Takano-san?!"

"You're eating with me tonight."

"Wh-what?" Gaping at the sudden declaration, annoyance started to fill him up as he realized the cause of all this was- oh you guessed it!- his lack of eating many potatoes in his lifetime. "I-I need to clean!" A lie really- his apartment wasn't… _that_ bad. You could still see the floor. So he'd just sleep. He was feeling rather tired, anyways.

"Clean tomorrow."

A few futile protests later, Ritsu found himself begrudgingly accepting a cup of tea from the man.

* * *

Well.

I've got most of the chapters written. All that needs to be done is wrap it up and, well, get them all typed up.

Hope no one was expecting this to be longer- I definitely plan to do time skips. If it gets too long I'll grow tired and it'll cease to be continued.

Which.

That'll suck.

For all of us.

Thank you if you're enjoying this!


	5. Chapter 5

"It's going to take some time to prepare," Takano explained simply, "Sorry."

"Oh, no!" Ritsu really didn't feel like being a burden to the man, so for him to apologize was the _worst_. "Don't even worry about it, it's fine."

"Okay."

Then silence enveloped them.

Awkwardly, the guest glanced around the apartment. It wasn't his first time in there, as Masamune had dragged him in several times previously. The awkward moments when they weren't touching- or arguing or whatever it was they did that wasn't exactly love but wasn't exactly hate- those moments were the most agonizing for Ritsu. He wanted to ask questions and talk about books and life and small things and just get to know the man but-

He couldn't.

He just couldn't voice it and those words stayed lodged in his throat, choking him- suffocating him. Maybe this night could be different though? Maybe this night things could change?

However, just as his mouth was opened, a ring came from his pocket, disrupting the silence. Looking sheepishly at Takano to apologize, he paused as the older man shook his head and shrugged his shoulder towards the kitchen. 'Take it, it's fine I have to cook anyways.'

"Ah- Hello?"

"Riichan?"

"An-chan?" Both surprise and dread filled the young man as he slumped in his seat a little. "What are you doing?"

A giggle, masking her hurt and her knowledge that she knew _exactly_ he meant. "Calling you of course!" One could just hear that pained, forced smile.

"Well," Ritsu coughed awkwardly, "I'm at dinner with a… friend." A scowl sent towards Takano's triumphant smirk. "So, I can't real-"

"We were supposed to have tea this afternoon."

Her quiet voice sounded so small and hurt.

"…Eh?"

Honestly? He couldn't remember just plans… he focused hard to see if he could remember anything but- oh- oh no. An idea- a realization- dawned on him and he gave a pained sigh, earning a concerned look from his… companion..?

"Did mom set this up?"

He could _hear_ the confusion on the girl's end, regardless of how quiet she was actually being.

"Yeah… she… told me you knew."

"An-chan- I'm sorry but I can't keep doing this." He didn't want to sound angry or annoyed but judging by Takano's expression that's how he came off. A part of him didn't care. "I have work. I have my life- I can't keep having mother do this- I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry Riichan." An cut in, sounding sad. "I shouldn't keep bothering you." The bitter, selfish part of Ritsu that was kept locked away agreed wholeheartedly with that statement.

"Hey- No no no. Don't even worry about it, okay?" Nervous laughter- emotional situations weren't his forte. "I have to go now." Thank goodness Takano was standing there patiently with some steaming meal, hazel eyes trained on the younger man. An odd emotion swirling around them. Dark. Sad. Scary.

"Okay… Bye, Riichan."

"Bye, An-chan."

As the beeping reached his ears, he couldn't help but give a sigh of relief, plopping against the couch, his tea cold.

Why was his mother so damn set on the engagement...?

The clanking of a spoon against a bowl roused Ritsu rom his thoughts- his host had set the table for two and dinner was served.

A blush of embarrassment and near shame made its way onto his face as he sat across from the other. "Sorry…" He mumbled- Gosh he must've sounded so annoying.

Takano didn't say anything for a bit, staring down at his own plate. Finally, a quiet question seized the guest and caused him to freeze.

"…was that your fiancée?"

Flustered sputtering. Shocked yelling. Those were the reactions Takano was expecting. Not for Ritsu to choke on his water, coughing as his wide eyes attempting to stare at anything but the raven-haired man. "Oi!" He was a little concerned to be quite honest. "Don't die on me- it was just a damn question!"

An important as hell one.

As soon as the coughing subsided, fearful green eyes stared up absolutely _horrified_. "H-How did you know about that..?"

So… it was true…

In a way, it was comforting to see his ex so concerned. Masamune couldn't deny, however, that he was still upset over the engagement. Maybe not nearly as much as before but there was no lie that it still sat heavily in his heart.

Even so, he tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"In college, I met some guy that knew about you, I guess. Really he just said some rich kid from our school high tailed it to some school to study abroad and had a pretty fiancée. I guess I just put two and two together and…" His voice trailed off, allowing Ritsu to become horrified.

The part inside of him that was angry and hated Ritsu for leaving without saying anything, without explanation, was happy. Happy that he was hurting and horrified and scared. In fact, Takano was half tempted to kick the man out of his house then and there, if not for the fact that the little part of him was _small_.

Nothing compared to the love he had for this stupid man.

Both were quiet for a few moments.

"…Di...Did it hurt you…?"

"Well, yeah. The boy I loved ran off with someone else. It made me feel like I was _nothing_." Though he didn't change his level tone, Ritsu flinched anyways.

Yokozawa, whenever he came around with Takano, seemed to figure their past out and had no issues whatsoever in displaying his dislike towards the past flame of his best friend. At more than one time he had hinted that the cashier had really hurt his best friend. Yet he never said how exactly he did so…

Is… this what Yokozawa meant..?

Takano had a feeling he knew what was going on in his lover's head. Takafumi wasn't a discreet man.

"A lot of things had built up at the time though- my parents divorcing, finding out stuff about my dad- it was the icing to the cake on my shitty life. It wasn't just you that hurt me, despite what you may think."

"I'm… I'm sorry." The brunette mumbled, stabbing at his food. It was barely eaten. Takano had forced himself to eat his own quickly- he didn't want it to go to waste but he had a feeling his appetite wouldn't be up for the food if he waited until after the conversation.

They were quiet again. Ritsu wanted to run away. He was so… mortified at the revelations. He hurt Takano- he hurt his past love. Maybe even worse than he had been hurt. Leaving seemed like that best option- and in his mind he convinced himself that was the best course of action to take. However.

He didn't move.

As he realized what exactly kept him in place, a blush crept on his face as he shoved a forkful of potatoes in his mouth.

It certainly wasn't the good food that kept him rooted.

"You didn't sound overly thrilled when you were talking to her." The editor commented.

Sighing, Ritsu decided it was all or nothing.

"N-No… you see, shortly before I left for England-" a short glance towards the man, though nothing about his demeanor had changed- "My mother told me that An-chan and I were engaged… An's just a childhood friend to me- I've told them this both. That's the only way I see her and I-"

"Were you engaged when we were dating..?"

Somehow, that strong, commanding voice sounded small.

Looking up timidly, Ritsu continued. "N-No… not at first, anyways." Like that made it any better, they both thought bitterly. "I don't entirely remember b-but… I'm pretty sure it was within a few days before the misunderstanding…" he looked down, the wooden floor identical to his own suddenly becoming interesting. "I-I guess I got scared- maybe Senpai wouldn't want to deal with everything? What if I told you and you misunderstood and left me?"

"Seems you had an easy time doing that yourself." There was no malice or bitterness. A hint of fondness, even.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Okay, but go on."

Ritsu blinked, obviously a little lost. Resting his head on his hands, a bored yet curious look on his face, the ocean of emotions in his eyes betraying his cool demeanor, Takano stared at- into- the other man. "I want to hear this- I want to hear why we broke up. Why we subjected ourselves to the past ten years."

…Did it really mean that much…?

Clearing his throat, feeling oddly emotional, Ritsu continued. "I… I began wondering if you going against my parents was… worth it in your eyes. Would you have gone through the trouble? You were never very clear on your emotions and things so I wanted… needed to know…"

So that's why I asked if you loved me.

While that wasn't said, both men understood that it was the unspoken reason for everything. Their heartbreak, their sadness.

All of it could have been traced back to that. In a way, the explanation only frustrated Takano further. Why? Why couldn't his lover be more confident? Why couldn't he couldn't he say no and let himself be happy, let himself get over those fears that seemed to remain lodged into him ten years later.

Why the _fuck_ couldn't Ritsu just say he loved him?

The sudden emotions began to suffocate the younger man- worse than any awkward silence ever could. Tears threatened to break out of his tears and he wanted to break down and scream and cry about everything that was hurting him and holding him down and causing him to hold himself back from his own damn happiness but he couldn't do that. He couldn't let himself break.

He had to leave before he let himself show how vulnerable he was. How weak the other man made him, because for some reason Ritsu felt so safe with Takano- he felt as though he could shed his skin and show his scars. Safety awaited him in the other man's arms.

But he was too afraid.

He was petrified that Masamune was going to push him away. An aching pain Ritsu placed there himself was sitting in chest, pounding against his ribcage at the emotions he felt from his unplanned admission.

He had to escape.

"I… I should get going."

He stood, but he felt dizzy. He must have swayed because he saw how Takano quickly stood, those hazel eyes wide with so many other emotions.

Did he feel the same whirlwind?

"Wait, Onodera!"

"Sorry. Thank you for the food."

Probably just going to puke it back up later. Gosh he felt so sick. His stomach hurt so much.

"Oi, Ritsu!"

Running away again?

Internally, the brunette scoffed.

It looked as though some things never changed.

How Takano must feel so disappointed. So disgusted. So angry.

That's how Onodera felt.

Green eyes widened.

A warmth enveloped him, strong arms cradling his frame as Takano held him close, nose in his hair.

Maybe he could sense the panic? The fear? The sadness?

Ritsu's breath hitched as he felt Masamune place soft kisses to the top of his head, murmuring.

"I don't care if you have a fiancée or not. I love you. And I'm not going to let you go. Ever again."

Tears finally slipped through- though not at the magnitude he wanted. But this would do. This was okay.

Ritsu allowed himself to be swept off in the vast love Masamune offered.

* * *

Blearily opening his eyes, Ritsu struggled to get closer to the source of warmth next to him.

"Well, good morning to you too." Takano sighed fondly when the brunette protested subtly in the form of a pout as he stood to get ready for work.

Ritsu watched tiredly, his mind tired- too tired to process what he was doing. Maybe he hadn't gotten drunk last night, but his thoughts made him feel as though he had a concussion.

He was sad. Scared. Tired. Worried. Stressed. In just a few hours he'd be okay again and working to be better.

Right now, things seemed better with Masamune.

"By the way…" Ritsu muttered as he finally rose from the comfortable bed, seeking his own clothes out. "What's with all the potatoes? How many do you even need?"

There were a lot in the kitchen. There was even a few in the fruit bowl with the apples.

"A lot."

"Why?"

"Well, why not?"

"Well- okay- I don't really care but I'm pretty positive you steal most of the. Obtain them legally!"

"Nah."

"Wha- Why not?!"

"'Cause what's the fun in that?" A smirk. "Now, I've got to go honey. Will you be okay without me?"

A shocked expression, a fiery blush, and a frustrated huff.

Gosh, teasing Ritsu was just so much fun.

Not to mention that limp.

* * *

Sorry I took so long. I just wasn't feeling it. I'm almost done with this. 2 or 3 chapters more to go. Like I said, this isn't following the actual story- it's gonna have another several-month-long time skip.

The good news that in the absence of updating, not only did I finish writing all of this down in a notebook, I've got two other SIH fanfics waiting to be typed up.


	6. Chapter 6

"An-chan- I- I'm sorry." It was just them. Just a right to settle matters between them. Of course, his mother was pushing them together. To love each other and be the lovely little married couple she had always envisioned them to be.

Of course, things couldn't be like that. It was far more possible for Ritsu to become an ambitious manga editor than for that outcome to the story.

Honestly? Ritsu sometimes thought his mother was the cruelest being on earth.

The engagement was doomed for heartache from the very beginning. Yet she pushed anyways- pushed past her son's wishes and towards her own. She dragged the two of them higher, and Ritsu was stuck waiting for the fall that was growing more and more as time went on.

Of course, An and Ritsu still took some of the blame. Though they both voiced opinions against the engagement, it was clear that the brunette really wanted to marry her childhood friend. Hoping that maybe if this marriage really fell through- they'd become real. Next time he saw her, time would stop and his eyes would focus on her alone and he'd realize how much he loved his beautiful childhood friend who remained loyal to his side. Absolutely frozen in place with the love he held for her, already planning on getting a ring.

That never happened.

That never would happen, either.

Everything had to fall- and eventually had to arrive.

An couldn't meet his eyes, and her quiet hiccups made him bite the inside of his cheek. This was so frustrating.

"Do… Do you love someone else..?" She finally asked, her meek voice wavering.

"W-What?" He should have known the question was coming. Staring down at the pavement, clenching and unclenching his fists, he realized he wasn't prepared for it. In the slightest.

"Do you have someone else?" Her voice was either firmer or angrier. Perhaps both.

"I… I…" Yeah, Takano-san. That stupid man who came back from my stupid past and threw everything out of order and now my heart feels funny and face feels hot whenever I think about him. Yes. I'm in love with someone else and I haven't even told him.

Why was admitting that so hard?

"You're wearing that expression." She stated after a few moments of silence.

"Wha- _that_ expression?" Face flushing, Ritsu stared at her. Hazelnut eyes became wider, as if something had dawned on her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she lowered her eyes, not wanting him to see that they were becoming tear filled. "Is… it the person from high school?"

The poor man almost fainted. Awkwardly laughing, he turned away from her knowing gaze- feeling too naked as her eyes searching her. Too guilty as a tear fell down her cheek. "I- uh- hah- An, why- um- why would you- think that?"

"Because," her voice was firm, suspicions confirmed by his nervous reactions, allowing her to hide the pain with a steady tone, "The last time I sat that expression was in high school. You would wear it when you thought no one was looking."

If Ritsu felt embarrassed before by the mere suggestion, he was ready to die at this point. Well aware that he couldn't lie- he knew he was awful and that even if he could be convincing to anyone, it wouldn't be her- he just sighed.

"Yeah… yeah you're right."

Then she bowed.

Then she walked off.

Another sigh.

What a fun date.

He had to go to work.

* * *

What the poor man didn't realize was that An had an itching suspicion as to who exactly was that high school crush. As to who it was that brought that expression out of him- the one that had been buried for years.

Secretly, she hoped that expression was for her- he hadn't really begun to make it until after she confessed- or was it before? She couldn't remember anymore- and their engagement was set in place.

Maybe Riichan really did love her?

Then they got drunk together.

Exams were finally done, they weren't under pressure of having a hangover during class or study sessions. Success rained down on both of them- celebrations were in order. It was just the two of them having a private celebration- he wasn't feeling the mood of people, in fact it had taken her a good solid ten minutes of downright pestering and begging before he agreed to let her get drunk with him.

Then he broke down.

Cried about how much his heart hurt- how much he missed _him_.

How he'd never be able to get over _him_. Over _senpai_.

Of course, the next morning, he feebly tried to deny it all. With a hangover though he didn't put much of a fight up- but she was nice enough to not continue pushing the subject. Even let him slip into using "they" "them" and "that person" instead of outright admitting his love for a man. She didn't really care, personally, but with their lifestyles she understood.

Regarding her questioning how much he missed the guy, he quietly laughed it off, eyes sad. Dramatic, he called himself, waving it off as nothing more than a drunken dream he must've been in.

Of course that was a lie.

An would know- she always knew.

You didn't end up walking up a hill to your home holding hands and bantering with the same man.

Call her a stalker- her fiancée avoided her like the plague. Trying to surprise him with gifts wasn't a crime- though she didn't get to give them to him until a few days later, too dazed by the scene to actually approach him, or call him.

After the conversation with him, however.

She knew.

She knew better. Knew that his heart would never be hers, as she stared up at the apartment complex she knew he lived in but wasn't at currently.

But someone else was.

Luckily, she was saved from hunting him down when he walked out in lazier clothes, a cigarette between his fingers as he glanced around, eyes landing on her and widening a fraction.

Unfortunately, her legs moving towards him, that also meant she had no time to work up a nerve.

"I love him."

Or a plan.

Shit.

Judging by the tall man's expression, tired, irritated, and slightly intrigued, he had an idea as to who she was as well. Didn't seem overly fond of her though, which, if they never spoke, that probably meant he knew who she was _to_ Riichan as well.

Good.

"Alright?" Coolly he flicked some of his ashes to the side.

Personality wise, he already seemed like a jackass (no that wasn't jealousy), but, An had to admit that he looked very attractive. Must've been a bad boy at some stage. Was that Riichan's type? Damn it, if only she had known that at the time. Her acting skills were pretty great.

Continuing, she cleared her throat. "I… I know who you are." This was the hard part about everything. Whatever this man said, she'd have to accept it.

Either she would get her heartbroken, or Riichan would.

Secretly, darkly, she wished it was Riichan who would get his heart broken. So that she could fix him, love him, make him see that she was the right choice.

"You're Onodera's fiancée." He replied, again flicking his ashes, the cigarette nearly dead. Would he leave once he was done, deeming her an annoyance? The man seemed the type, his cold amber eyes studying her.

"Childhood best friend." She countered with, jaw setting because dammit she was more than just some girl pinned together with him. They had history- they had more than this engagement tying them together. Why else would it hurt so much? "I won't let you hurt Riichan-"

"So you here to pay me to leave the country?" Tall and dark asked with a sarcastic bite.

Anger flared through her, hands turning white as she clutched her purse. "Is this just a joke to you?! I love Riicahn- if you can't love him as as I do- if you can't love him at all- then you are _not_ good for him!"

"You're damn right I don't love him as much as you," oh this bastard- "I'm in love with him far more than you'll ever be." Schooling his features from the passion and anger back to cool and neutral, he eyed her calmly. "I've never stopped loving him. I never will."

The raw emotion in his voice, as neautiful as it was, told An that he wasn't lying. Far from it.

She looked down. Tears pricked at her eyes. Accepting things was hard. Harder than she thought. And she knew it was going to be hard and heartbreaking.

"So… you really are that person from high school."

A small satisfaction rolled through her at his slight shock. "He actually told you about me?"

Soft, sad smiles.

"No. Not really- he got drunk once. After sometime he stopped denying he ever said anything- but he refused to elaborate." Guiltily, she recalled the time she brought it up as they were arguing, causing him to shut down entirely. Though he did what she wanted, it felt far from victory. "I ended up figuring out your relationship when I wanted to surprise him, but saw him with you instead. Flirting."

A sad laugh. "You know? He hasn't been like that in a long time. After high school, all the stress was getting to him." She smiled sadly. Back then she hoped do something- but she never had been able to do anything for him. Snorting, An figured she probably helped create stress, rather alleviate it. Squinting at the man, she felt her smile slip off her face. The young lady made no attempt to place it back.

"His feelings- he's scared. You can't lead him on with half-hearted feelings. I can't let you do that to him."

Tall and dark snorted. "Nothing about what I'm feeling is half-assed."

She pursed her lips.

"Takano-san, An-chan?!"

Both turned to see a gawking Ritsu, panic in his eyes.

"Takano, huh?" An muttered. Eyes burning, she understood that she couldn't stay. Not anymore. Approaching the shocked and worried cashier, she bowed.

"Do your best, Riichan! I'm rooting for you!" Then turning, her heartbroken glare growing at the sight of relief in those man's eyes, she yelled at him, too. "Don't break his heart ever again- or I'll never forgive you!"

Then she was gone.

Again, she ran away from the man she loved.

For the last time.

Why.

Why did it have to hurt so much?

* * *

"Takano-san!" Ritsu screeched, eyes wide, staring at his neighbor. Takano's hand was gripping his wrist, keeping him in place- from running away or after An. "What the hell did you even say to her?!"

Shrugging, hiding his own relief and growing anxiety, the older man dragged him into their complex. "I really didn't say much- she approached me when I came out."

He didn't need to add how it was to smoke since he noticed Ritsu blanching in his apartment at the smell.

Licking his lips nervously, Onodera attempted to process everything that had occurred within his day. If he was correct, which the feeling kept growing that he was, that meant An…

"What did she say to you?"

"Really? All she was doing was seeing whether or not I'm good for you, it seems." Though his voice was steady and passive, it was taking all of Takano's will not to crush the other man's wrist in his hand, scared about everything that had taken place. Scared about what he learned.

"A-Are you serious?" How the hell had that even played out? Wait- "Takano-san, are you alright?"

That seemed to break everything that Takano was using to restrain himself.

Finding himself pressed against the wall, lips on his, stealing precious oxygen really shouldn't have surprised Ritsu- not at this point- but it did anyways. A startled gasp and a tongue was invading his own mouth, greedily mapping it all out and taking territory. Rough and hurried was the kiss, as if everything would fall apart that very night.

Time seemed to speed up- for once he opened his eyes the outside was darker than when they first got there. It had only been a second, right? His heart beat felt too fast- too strong. Something was going to break. A rib, maybe.

Time seemed to slow down- he felt every movement those lips made, every heated breath against his face and neck. Every touch seemed to last forever, seemed so slow and strong.

He wanted to keep kissing. He wanted to let himself fall entirely for this man- get swept away and lost in everything.

He wanted to find out what was behind the frantic fear. Why his (sorta) love was touching him like the world was going to end.

Pulling away, Takano rested his forehead on Ritsu's, amber eyes locked with hazy olive as the other panted, trying to regain the air that was stolen from him.

"Taka… Takano-san…?" He finally breathed, blinking away the lusty haze, only to be pampered with a peppering of light kisses all over his face. The affection was overwhelming.

"I love you, Ritsu."

Voice catching in his throat, the brunette's eyes widened. Yes, he had heard Masamune say those very four words before. Dammit though the _tone_. Holy mother of _all_ his knees felt weak and- shit- he might just drop dead through the ground.

"I can't let you go." Masamune carried on, hangs beginning to roam. "I love you- I don't ever want to lost you."

"Ah- Takano-"

"Ritsu. Please. That girl- I can't let you go to her. I-I"

Shit. Was he breaking? How could Takano be breaking?

Placing a timid soft, kiss on the taller's forehead, Ritsu met those eyes again.

"Hey- I- I'm not going. Okay?" More kisses. More hurried touching. More lust. More _love_. "I won't leave you."

"I love you."

Maybe he would have said something, but it's hard to admit your love for someone when a pair of lips are silencing them.

* * *

The silence was amicable, both drinking their morning coffee. While Takano had the Sunday to himself, his companion didn't.

"How long do you plan to keep working there, anyways?"

"Ah- not that much longer, I don't think."

Detecting the awkwardness the other was displaying, the editor-in-chief decided not to push the topic. Last night had tired them both enough as it was- adding anymore emotional luggage was not going to help the other through work.

"You okay?" Onodera asked softly, peeking up at the other. He was worried, yeah, because the previous night he seemed so troubled. Question upon question had built up in his chest, but he refused to ask them- not right now anyways.

He could also avoid mentioning the creep at work- so far he hadn't done anything so it could wait.

Rising he smiled lightly. Now his nerves were frayed- he couldn't say those three words. But, in a moment of kindness and happiness- and dare he say love?- he leant down and kissed Masamune's cheek.

Heart beating his chest, he left.

Holy shit.

He actually did it.

 _Holy shit_.

He _could_ do it.

He _could love Masamune._

* * *

Yeah, really An-centric I guess but idk. She did have a pretty role to play. I was originally just gonna allude to this but yolo I ended up writing this in school so.

Yeah.

Here you go! :)

Also thanks for all the comments and love guys! Really makes me feel swell on the inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Air fogged before him, Ritsu's steady breathing creating a minimal amount of warmth as he walked alone. Throwing a few worried glances over his back at the feeling of being watched but seeing nothing, he kept his pace as he headed home for the night.

While An had left with a broken heart and tearful acceptance, Onodera's mother was nowhere near as accepting of the events her son had managed to create. Absolutely livid, she verbally flipped out, a mess of angry sobs and disappointed scoldings.

Eventually, he just tiredly hung up the phone.

One sigh later and she was back at it again with the yelling, words from the phone being repeated full force from the center of his living room.

Thank _goodness_ Takano hadn't returned home until much later, after she had blown her fuse, given her distraught son a hug, and left. The man's odd protectiveness would have flared up and at the words she was saying probably would have (verbally) attacked her. When the older man had finally arrived back home, knocking on the door none of the wiser, Ritsu wasn't any less of a wreck.

An absolute mess was what the man was, blinking away hot, frustrated tears and calming his sob-ridden breaths before someone- _a certain someone_ \- noticed.

What was he supposed to do?

Should he choose the path of selflessness, as his mother put it? Ritsu doing as his parents asked, making the load on them easier- they certainly weren't getting any younger as time carried on. Keep them proud, the Onodera name held high for all to see the glistening achievements? Keep them loving the boy, their only boy, they called son?

Or perhaps he should strive for the path deemed selfish? Aiming for his own goals- his own wants? To love whoever it was he chose, to work wherever he pleased- to live as _he_ wanted?

Even back in high school, Ritsu was plagued by these conflicting feelings within his heart. Part of him just wanted to be that perfect son, the one that was loved so much, while the other part wanted to do things his own way, carve his own mark in the world. His heart always ached when the discussion came forth, not knowing how to defy the woman he so desperately wanted to just please and make happy. Yes she assured him all the time that she was happy as they spent time together, reading, talking, eating as mother and son- but as time grew, the topics of conversation changed. It seemed nothing he did pleased her unless it was an advancement in his career towards taking over the family business or his relationship with An.

Now that fell apart, she really let him have it with how disappointed she was in him.

Trying to school his features was useless, for as soon as Takano said anything, the poor man broke. Barely getting an explanation in through the broken sobs, the older man had called him- _affectionately so? -_ stupid, gave one of those _amazing_ hugs, and lead the exhausted and stressed Ritsu back to his bed. Providing warmth and comfort, the brunette found himself adoring Masamune for his care and patience, waiting by his bedside as he fitfully tried to sleep.

At that time, Ritsu nearly said those three words.

Nearly.

Those three, monumental, life changing words had yet to cross his lips.

In a way, he disappointed himself by _not_ having said them.

"I almost said them…" The man mumbled, not for the first time that night. Also not for the first time, he glanced around, rubbing his hands together. Half for warmth, half out of nervous habit. A noise had drawn him from his thoughts.

Narrowing his eyes at an alleyway, he stared, as if he could see something when there was nothing, a feeling forcing the hairs on his neck to stick up.

Accepting the instinctual warning sign, Ritsu decided not to stay and investigate, but instead walk on at a slightly quicker pace.

Finding himself wishing Takano was there, he bit the inside of his cheek.

What would even come from that? Two guys together? Heck, could they even get married? Probably not in Japan- even then how would the ceremony go?

Ritsu wondered what kind of wedding Takano would want?

Personally, Ritsu was more of a sunshine kind of guy- he preferred spring or summer weddings. Something bright and cheerful- also small, full of close family and friends. A small country wedding, actually, is what he always dreamed of. He kind of knew it was out of the question- his mother wanted a proper, formal church wedding in some giant cathedral. Ritsu, however, wanted sunshine and fresh air and beautiful flowers soaking up the sunny rays, smiles all around, bright enough to rival the warm rays themselves.

Of course, he expected that both he and Takano would be wearing tuxedoes- he had _no_ intention of wearing a dress thank you very much- and they'd be smiling stupidly. Or he would, hell his face would probably be burning red with excitement and embarrassment at some ridiculous thing. Masamune would most likely be cool and collected, that soft smile and those amber eyes locked on him like they always seem to be.

They'd be standing across from each other, smiles, nervous fluttering, saying their vows, slipping on rings-

Nearly crashing into the complex building's doors, the brunette was brought back from his thoughts, a horrified look accompanied by a blush, as though the world could read his very mind.

Holy _shit_ he could _not_ get carried away with fantasies that just couldn't- _wouldn't_ happen. There just wasn't a happy ending waiting from them, didn't he learn from the past?

Of course, that kind of ending is exactly what Takano wanted.

Glumly walking to the elevator, Ritsu dragged a tired hand down his face.

They couldn't have that

* * *

"What even is all this?"

"Spoiling you."

Eyebrows rising up to his hairline, Ritsu was obviously confused. "Spoiling?" He repeated dumbly, not protesting when Masamune tugged him by the hand to the chair already pulled out for him. Laid across the table was a small (potato themed) feast. Furthermore, it would be an absolute lie to say he wasn't hungry- oh he was _famished._ With his mother adding more stress to his plate, he had quite honestly lost his appetite.

For another thing, everything smelled absolutely delicious.

Broad shoulders shrugged. "Yeah, why not." Sitting down, saying their prayers, they dug in, eating in amiable silence.

Until, well, Ritsu began to actually _think_ about the man across from him.

How was it that Takano was absolute to consistently do all… this? All this loving? How could it be that the man was so patient with him- as proud as Ritsu was, he couldn't deny that he wasn't an easy man to love at times, and with his stubborn behavior he really never did himself any favors.

Despite all the good, all the love they felt for each other… Ritsu still couldn't grasp that maybe they could have a happy ending.

It seemed like such an outlandish idea to him. Heartache was all that awaited him if he said those words, confessed once more, to the man sitting across from him. As it stood, Ritsu always had a low pain tolerance. But that heartache? He wouldn't be able to get back up from that a second time.

"Are you okay?"

"Wha- Hm?" He blinked owlishly, not really registering what Masamune even asked.

Said man leaned forward on a hand, bored expression betrayed by concerned eyes. "You stopped eating your food, and you've been staring of with a serious expression."

Blushing from being caught, Ritsu sputtered, "Wha-What? W-Was I? Seriously?" Nervous laughter and a nearly choking gulp of water. "Wow, how embarrassing. I-I'm sorry, It's fine- I'm fine."

Raising an eyebrow, Takano mercifully let it go. "Alright- I have tomorrow off and I know you do too." He did. "Go on a date with me?"

Coughing. Choking. Honestly, the cashier made it a real art how he kept doing it.

"Oi!" The editor-in-chief barked, at his side, exasperated glaring masking whatever worry it was he felt. "Stop dying on me, it's just a question!"

"A d-date?!"

Insert a deadpan and sigh. "Yes, something normal people do. How is it you can get so surprised by normal things all the time?" Just the other day, Ritsu had been amazed by his rice. His _rice_. Now the man was blushing insanely, still coughing lightly. It was just a date- not like they hadn't already crossed lines of intimacy.

"I do not get surprised by normal things!" Go figure the brunette would deny it all.

"Yes, yes you do." Takano rolled his eyes. "You walked into my kitchen and got "overwhelmed" at three in the morning." That was a particularly funny memory he kept in his back pocket.

"Okay but that was because I was tired and there were potatoes." A lengthy pause for emphasis. "Everywhere."

Scoffing, the editor-in-chief hid his smirk with his coffee. "They're just potatoes, Onodera."

"Just potatoes?!"

"See," amber eyes yet again rolled, much more fond this time around, "You're freaking out again at everyday food items." Listening to Ritsu sputter angrily to try and grasp an argument was _really_ amusing.

"Alright look," the cashier huffed. "Yes, potatoes are normal- incredibly so. But unless you're telling me you're some Irish hobbit, that is way too many for the both of us combined." Damn- Irish hobbit? Potatoes were good. That was that. "So your odd obsession with potatoes is not normal. Thus, that wasn't me freaking out over a normal thing."

"So," Masamune smirked with a raised brow, "You're no longer denying that you _do_ freak out over normal stuff?"

The sputters and blush returned with a vengeance. "You- I-… you just exaggerate, be quiet."

"Yeah, sure."

Grumbling quietly, Ritsu let it drop, taking a bite of his food. A worried frown placed itself on Masamune's face, noting how little it seemed Ritsu had eaten in comparison to the other times they had dined together. While the young man wasn't a pig, he was the type who could keep eating… and eating. It was kind of scary, considering how thin he was.

"So-" getting back to the original topic- because no way was Ritsu getting out of it. "That date? When is a good time tomorrow?"

"Ah- tomorrow after-" Eyes wide with realization at what he was saying, another blush passed over the brunette's cheeks. "Uh- uhm- s-sorry- I'm uh- I have to fill in for- uh- one of m-my co-workers-"

"Bullshit." Masamune's sharp tone quickly made the other go silent, a guilty and troubled look being sent his way. "Do you seriously not want to be around me that much?" With all those months and their moments, could Ritsu still not stand to be with him under normal circumstances?

"No-" came the hurried response, head shaking without any hesitation. It was clear that again, Ritsu wasn't thinking about what he was saying as he continued. "It's not that at all! I don't feel that way towards you-"

"Then it's a date." Because verbally denying it was one thing.

No room left for question.

Other than useless, half-hearted, nervous sputters of broken words, Ritsu didn't protest at all.

* * *

Yeah.

Uh.

So his mom? Yeah- I don't think she's absolutely horrid, but I do believe she's one of those more controlling ladies. And yeah Ritsu generally kind of does what he wants, it's pretty clear he's still pretty conflicted on what he should do. Especially since at this point of the story, he hasn't had the revelation about his dad yet. So for the time being, he thinks they both want the same from him.

Guys it's prom this week and I have a tiara. Gonna be rockin'.

Thanks for the love! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I'm so late! School ended so I had finals and stuff, and then we moved and just general laziness and shit. Sorry fam! ;3; can at least confirm that the story is done and merely needs to be typed up.

* * *

Nervous didn't even begin to describe how he felt. Sure, at first he was against the whole idea of their date- or at least that's what Ritsu attempted to convince himself- but in the end he was actually kind of looking forward to it. At least, as he was going to sleep and felt those soft fluttering butterflies in his stomach of excitement and joy.

Upon waking up, however…

Whooooooo boy, had the butterflies become a buzzing swarm of wasps in the pit of his stomach, anxiety and nervousness so strong he didn't know if he'd be able to eat.

Hell, it was a miracle he hadn't randomly combusted into a ball of fire as he paced his apartment.

"Can I call it off? No, I can't call off! He's have _that_ look- and I don't have the heart to deal with that. But, I'm definitely going to make an idiot of myself- what if I say the wrong thing? What if _look_ at the wrong thing the wrong way? Crap- what if Takano-san picks a fight with someone?! I should call it off- I got the stomach flu from bad sushi last night or- or-"

Phone ringing, Ritsu felt his heart drop- was it time already? Oh no no _no_ he was _so_ not ready! Scrambling, he hastily answered. He nearly sobbed his "Ah- sorry Takano-san! I thought it wasn't until-"

"Riichan?"

Blinking, almost disbelievingly so, the cashier looked at his ID and sure enough it had _An 3_ (her, not him) displayed, as well as a smiley picture of the young woman.

"An-chan?"

"Oh-" She sounded weirded out- probably because he answered thinking she was Takano… "I wanted to know if I left my red coat at your place? Long?"

"Uh," a quick survey of where it could possibly showed no sign of the thing. "It doesn't look like it, sorry."

"Oh, sorry for bothering you then."

"Don't worry about it." He assured readily- having his childhood friend call was actually helping him grab some control over his nerves. Though the amount they spoke for the few weeks since their official breakup, he still held her in his heart as a dear friend- a sister he didn't want to lose.

Of course, he also knew the feeling of needing space after having your heartbroken, so he didn't blame her for the distance that was probably going to continue for some time.

"So… What are you doing with Takano-san?" Wincing at her question, the young man gave a nervous chuckle. Was it really alright to talk about him? Would it not hurt her heart even more…? He knew for him it would have. Apparently, however, she read his mind as he heard an exasperated, slightly sad, sigh on the other side. "You're my friend, Riichan, my best in fact. I want to know about these things." The things that make you happy, she didn't say but he knew.

"Oh- okay." Skeptical as he was, Ritsu wouldn't lie in saying that he was glad she wanted to know. Having someone to talk to about all… _this_ was quite helpful. "Well, uhm… we have a… a date."

Another sigh, this one far more fond. "Why do you sound like you're not looking forward to it?"

"Because maybe I'm not?" He mumbled a little bitterly, and it only served to earn him a chuckle.

"I can _not_ remember the last time you were legit nervous for a date!" Full on laughter, and though he stuttered some vain attempt at denial, the warm and familiar sound was comforting. "What are you guys doing?" An asked finally, a smile in her voice."

"Takano-san said it was a "basic first date" and just flicked me in the forehead when I asked what that meant." Half the nervousness stemmed from not knowing… but he was also still a little bitter about that flick.

"Oh of course you have no clue." An muttered with a false tone of exasperate- he could feel the eye roll.

Well that was just rude. "What's that suppose to mean?!" He huffed indignantly, crossing his arms even if no one could see him.

"Oh nothing Riichan~" She sang in a chuckle, continuing though her friend grumbled unhappily. "My bet is he's taking you for the classic movies and dinner plan."

"And just how did you figure that out?!" Honestly, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the absolute astonishment in his voice.

"Riichan!" She scolded, "It's the basic cliché first date in every movie, book, or manga!"

Well there's his problem then! "I don't read romance!" Ritsu shot back.

"Ugh I know and what I don't know is how you even manage to live!" It was no hidden secret that An adored every type of Romance fiction out there. "It's a part of life!"

"An-chan!" Came his distressed, said plenty of times before, cry. "Romance is _not_ the blood of the earth!"

"Yes, yes it is! Without romance, our lives wouldn't exist because people would never fall in love, have sex, and make babies."

For the love of all… "Generations were getting married and having sex and having babies without love! People do it all the time today!"

"And imagine how miserable their lives are! Romance is essential Riichan!" It was his turn to roll his eyes, allowing for the matter to drop. Glancing at his clock, he cringed realizing he only had thirty minutes left.

"What do you think I should wear?"

"Formally casual."

"Green cardigan with the buttons, white dress shirt, the light pants and my brown shoes?"

"Bingo- not too classy, but captures who you are splendidly."

One thing the two always bonded over was clothes. An and Ritsu always did their major clothes shopping together, both having different but good senses of style as well as practically all the money in the world (or so it felt as teenagers), so without a doubt it became a common hobby between the two.

"Well, have fun on your date, Riichan." The smile was still in her voice, but the sadness was coming back with a vengeance. "You'll do fine, don't worry. Be yourself- that is who he fell in love with, after all."

"Ah-… right… Thank you, An-chan." And the call was over.

Really, pushing the conversation any further probably wouldn't have produced any positivity.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way towards his closet, where clothes already scattered the place as a reminder of his failed outfits he had tried on before An's call. Slowly, the nervousness came back through his veins, tingling his fingers as he clutched at the cardigan and tugged it off the hanger.

Was the outfit really okay? Was it maybe a little too classy? Or did he seem like he was trying to rub something in? Was he trying to hard? Perhaps-

Knocking took him from his thoughts, as he barely pushed his arms through his sleeves and did one last, quick look over in the mirror, fixing his already fixed hair. An electric excitement carried him to his door, giving him the strength to wrap his hand around the knob and pull it open, breath unconsciously held-

"Hey."

"A-Ah, good afternoon, T-Takano-san."

Of course, his date looked charming as usual, in a simple black sweater this the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, brown pants and black shoes. How the man always looked so good in such simple outfits was beyond Ritsu.

Luckily the weather would be chilly, but not unbearably so for anyone dressed lightly or without a coat.

Upon the sight of the other man, and swallowing that hard lump in his throat and rubbing his neck because _why did it get so hot_ , Ritsu realized _why_ he was so nervous.

It was their first date.

Their first official date together.

Ever.

"Hm," Takano allowed his eyes roam the other, the brunette blushing as he saw the appreciative smirk grow. "You look good- are you ready to go?"

"O-oh" Crap, Ritsu had been too busy watching those amber eyes, sharp as though he was prey that Takano sought. "Y-Yeah, uhm, yeah. I'm ready."

Smirk turned into a soft happy smile, Takano informed him that they weren't driving, but walking to the theater fifteen minutes away. Then getting dinner afterwards.

Damn.

An was right.

"Is… that okay with you?"

"Wh-What?" Wow, the editor-in-chief looked a little nervous, a little shy. His frown not big but worried. Ritsu still didn't like it, though, so he smiled up at the man. "Yeah, it sounds great."

A smile should _not_ make him feel that light, it had to be illegal. Holy shit go figure Takano had an illegal smile. Just go figure. One could not live with feeling so happy and jittery and overall light.

If he started skipping because he just couldn't control his happiness, then the world was going to end. No questions asked. Ritsu may not have been the most masculine of men, but that was just no.

They continued a good margin of their walk in silence, Ritsu obviously nervous while his date wasn't nearly as clear with it. Luckily, Takano merely brushed their hands together, which kept the brunette from having a panic attack over the PDA- walking closely together hinted that they were a couple and he was okay with that, to be honest. But PDA was never really his thing, with anyone. Already nervous enough, both men unknowingly agreed that he didn't need to be even more wired.

"At least the weather's nice today." Ritsu commented lightly, watching as some brown and orange leaves fell before them.

"Yeah, it's still warm. So it makes it nice to walk, and I figured we should take advantage of that." Takano shrugged, but seemed a little smug over his decision being a good one for Ritsu.

"Hm," catching a leaf in his hand, green eyes studied it lazily. "I don't mind the cold weather, though. I kind of like it."

Softly snorting in amusement, they both felt more at eased as Takano regarded the shorter with a look. "Why? Because you get to put to use all those cardigans you have?" He teased.

Scoffing, Ritsu blushed. "N-No! I've always been okay with the cold!" What a total lie- he hated the cold but loved his comfy and soft cardigans that he more than often fell asleep in. The chilliness of fall allowed for them without causing the young man to overheat and die of heat stroke.

"Sure, Ritsu, sure."

…

…

"What's your favorite season?"

"What?" Ritsu almost felt insulted by how surprised Masamune felt by the question.

Flustered and somewhat insulted, the brunette mumbled, "Well, I just w-want to get to know things about you…" Because really, what did they even know about each other?

A few heartbeats of silence and then a simple; "Spring, it reminds me of you."

Oh…

Well.

Uh.

Damn.

"What about you?"

"W-What?"

Rolling his eyes with a fond little smile, Takano elaborated. "What's your favorite season?" He may or may not have said it slower just to tease the brunette, but Ritsu allowed it to slide.

"Hm- uhm, Summer or fall, I guess? It's a really beautiful time of the year, and they remind me of you and your eyes. Though you can be so distant, but that was in high school mostly, and that reminds me of winter." Not realizing he was rambling and had a peculiarly happy look on his blushing face, or that Takano was blushing and looking a little shocked and nearly stumbled over a pebble at the words, Ritsu continued, smiling. "But your eyes have always been so warm towards me, that I can't help think of the sun in summer. Just, shining over- oh my _gosh_ I will shut up now."

Swiftly, when they were more or less hidden from eyes of others, Masamune pressed his lips to Ritsu's, a soft, quick kiss that effectively silenced him and covered his startled face in a red blush.

"I'm glad," the editor-in-chief murmured against his cheek, peppering it with soft kisses, "that we decided to walk. I'm glad I got to hear you say that." Sending a blinding smile, Takano pulled back.

"I love you."

Eyes wide and face burning, Ritsu choked on his next words, whatever they were going to be. Not able to get out those words, he merely reached for the other in a gesture he hoped- _prayed_ \- would send the message across. Fingers intertwined, a soft kiss on his head, Ritsu was pretty positive Takano got the idea.

And if he hadn't?

He certainly understood when they were walking among others, easily visible to many, yet their hands stayed together, linking them in the sea of the unknown, harsh reality of the world's prying eyes.

* * *

Honestly, Takano wasn't really expecting… _this_ as the two left, Ritsu sniffling softly as he recovered from the movie.

"That must be so heart breaking." He commented, wiping the small tear that persisted in the corner of his eye.

"I didn't take you for the type to cry over sad deaths in movies." Though, it wasn't even a particularly sad death. _Interstellar's_ final death, the death of the main character's daughter, wasn't really that heart breaking in Takano's opinion.

"I'm not!" Ritsu scoffed, already blushing up a storm. "But… when she said "No parent should have to see their child die."… It just- he's the last one." He mumbled, brows furrowed. "He's the last of his family, but he shouldn't have been. He didn't get to see his children's lives, they grew and lived without him. His son has been dead for who knows how long, and his daughter was only able to live for so long once she got taken out of the thing. Imagine how… sad that is. To be a single parent, in a now unknown world, and your kids- they're dead but they lived… _without you_. You're just a stranger to everything now. You have no-"

"Okay- I get it." Takano mumbled, wrapping an arm around his date, rolling his eyes fondly as more Ritsu seemed to just mumble into himself. When they were in high school and the boy found a plot or scene or idea that tugged on his mind, he'd ramble on and on, often reiterating what he said with different wording, as though it would help him understand. Masamune found it endearing, for the most part, though back then he never admitted to having paid nearly as much attention as he did.

Other than that, the movie was great, and pretty amusing to watch as Ritsu made the… strangest facial expressions to convey his feelings about the scene. His favorite was probably when those green eyes squinted and he mouthed "What the…" slowly before making a frown of disgust and shaking his head.

While Takano still had yet to figure what exactly that meant, it was great and he loved it.

"Did you like the movie though?" Ritsu asked, snapping out of his fixation with that sad fact of the movie.

Nodding, Takano graced him with a smile, his cheeks going a little red. "Yes, I'm happy I got to see it with you."

"That's good then." It was Ritsu's smile, so affectionate and infectious, that had Masamune swallowing down whatever lump it was, pulling his eyes straight forward as he saw the restaurant ahead of him, allowing him to clear his head of those… particular thoughts.

Getting inside and getting seated, they made more small talk about the movie, other movies, and food before they discussed both of them moving.

"That's right," Ritsu muttered, "You did mention having moved after I… left."

Choosing not to acknowledge the "left" and the tone it was said with, Masamune nodded, taking a drink of his wine. "That's right, after my parents divorced I went to go live with my mother. But, once senior year ended, I came back to Tokyo." A long sigh escaped his lips. "Even if it was pretty and relaxing there, I couldn't escape the atmosphere I grew up in- I could never really… _leave_ Tokyo at the time." He left out how some part of him kept holding on.

Kept hoping that if he stayed, he'd see his lover again.

Patience, thankfully, really did pay off.

"That's good." Amber eyes widening, Takano stared at the man before him, blushing and smiling softly as though he forgot his nervousness. "I'm glad we're able to do this, Takano-san."

And then they were both smiling, hands reaching across the table, linking them together once more.

"I love you, Ritsu."

Though Ritsu said nothing, it was clear, the love he held in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Awe, you're leaving us?" The manager mocked a sniffle, Ritsu stifling the urge to roll his eyes. They may have known each other to act jokingly and banter, but the young man liked to keep things professional.

"Such a shame." One of the older workers chimed in, pouting. "You're such a help around here."

"He's gotta grow, fly in the wind." A part-timer muttered impassively as he passed, sparing a him a glance. "All that magical jazz."

A fond, exasperated sigh escaped Ritsu's lip as he shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm still here for two weeks. And I live close by so it's not like you won't ever see me again."

"Oh the horrors."

No one graced that with a comment, but their manager did shape up. "That's right you're still here! So get back to work!"

The workers scattered to their rightful stations, and smiling brightly, Ritsu gladly began his work day with a little more jump in his step than usual.

* * *

The work day could not last any longer- but for poor Takano, the sun had yet to reach the peek of noon. At least he had the comfort of knowing hell week was over.

Sighing and glancing around at his subordinates, who were all working, the editor-in-chief whipped out his phone.

To Ritsu: I'm bored.

To Ritsu: Bored.

To Ritsu: Bored.

He sent maybe 5 more single messages stating "bored" before he smirked, knowing full well how annoyed Ritsu was going to get. With that knowledge in hand, Takano happily hummed.

His smile brightened as he received a reply, a little quicker than usual on work hours.

From Ritsu: I will poison the potatoes.

The horror! The man would have responded in his rage if not for the fact that Ritsu was typing up another text as his thoughts boiled.

From Ritsu: That being said, can I come over tonight?

Blinking, Masamune felt the playful rage subside into genuine surprise and curiosity. Never before had Ritsu actually _asked_ to come in… he normally just did, either by walking in with Takano (like he'd ever say no) or by being dragged in. He was too proud or shy to do so- highly dependent on the alignment of the planets.

So the fact he was asking was… monumental in their relationship.

But, slightly worrisome as well, as that gnawing feeling of anxiety chewed away in Takano's stomach, much worse than their date night a week ago.

Either way, not allowing for it to get in the way of his joy, Masamune quickly brought his attention back to the present, away from the ever-frightful future.

To Ritsu: Of course. ;)

To Ritsu: Want me to come walk home with you?

From Ritsu: If it's not bother. :)

To Ritsu: Since they have general items, do you think we should pick up some goods for the night? ;) ;)

From Ritsu: You're unbelievable.

To Ritsu: 3

From Ritsu: :)

* * *

"Wow, Takano-san seems really happy." Kisa commented as his boss walked out, a bark of 'keep working!' thrown over his shoulder. The older editor chuckled darkly, his expression becoming sly. "He started smiling at his phone. Maybe he's finally got a woman in his life?"

Hatori raised an eyebrow, "So what?" He played ignorant, loyal to his boss, truly commendable, but Kisa would see to it that he would break and join the gossip party.

Ever smiling Mino seemed to follow after Kisa's fantasies. "Maybe if Takano-san gets a woman, he'll be easier on us. A special someone can make your heart tender like that." Whether or not he was speaking from experience with his ex-wife was unknown, but there did seem to be a softer edge to his smile as he said that.

Kisa would investigate his private life like the nosy co-worker he was. Later.

"But really," getting back on the task at hand, leaning towards Hatori. "Who can really live with that hard personality? So controlling."

"He is a hard man to work with, even though he gets wonderful results." Hatori agreed, shuffling some papers neatly, "but he could be the type to keep his personal life different from his work life, making him a different person with his special someone."

Nodding, the oldest munched on some pocky. "I have never seen him smile like that before…" Shaking his head, he let it go to the back burner for the time being. "Seriously, I hope she softens him up."

* * *

When they stood beside one another in the break room for their smoke, others decided not to go in, finally deciding to quit cold turkey and save their lungs, or just step outside, despite the weather.

Alone they were frightening, but occasionally approachable. As a pair, Takano and Yokozawa were an absolute nightmare no one wanted to have look towards them.

So, needless to say, they had their privacy.

Which Yokozawa was grateful for- they were overdue for a talk.

His heart couldn't handle it anymore.

"You've been with Onodera for awhile now, huh?" Keeping the bitterness from his tone was entirely impossible.

And Takano was anything but oblivious. "Yeah…" His tone was normal, but at the same time, Takafumi knew that his friend knew, and wanted him to get whatever this was off his chest. They both knew this was necessary.

So, now was the time.

"You know, I love you." What a stupid confession. Said so casually even though that for such a long time, Yokozawa felt so crushed by the weight of it left unknown behind closed lips. "I don't understand how you can still love him after what he did to you- really, Masamune, why?"

Why him? Why was it always him that was held so preciously, so securely in Masamune's heart, a memory that he refused to let fade. Why after all that time in which Yokozawa sat with him as he cried drunken tears, why was it still green eyes and brown hair that Masamune saw in his dreams? Why was it those delicate and shy hands, light pink lips unknowingly parted for the taking that Masamune felt ghost past him in the night? Just-

Why?

When Takano didn't answer, amber eyes looking downward, focused on nothing, Yokozawa just sighed.

"Why do you love him? Because of who he was?"

"Because of who he _is_." Those eye narrowed sharply in correction. "Takafumi, don't get it wrong; while I loved who he was, I love who is now just as much if not." After a beat of silence, the gaze softened. "I'm extremely grateful to have you as a friend, but I don't return those feelings."

When they passed, a bitter satisfaction welled up in Yokozawa- the other man actually looked somewhat guilty.

Of course, Yokozawa knew that he would be unable to stay angry for too long. Masamune was the first person he truly ever loved- he couldn't just let that go, even when he finally got over the other man, he knew a soft spot would remain for his friend.

Because ridding himself of this friendship would be possibly the worst idea ever.

A deep sigh escaped his lungs as he extinguished his cigarette and with it, any fleeting hope that maybe Masamune would return his love.

Some part of him absolutely hated Onodera- that brat just appeared out of _no where_ , working as a cashier- a _cashier_ of all things!- and whoop Takano was his again- and the stupid man didn't even have the decency to be clear on his feelings.

But…

On the other hand…

Some part of Yokozawa felt freed.

He knew, deep in his heart, that Masamune could never love him. That while the man was no longer a broken wreck, walking a thin wire, threatening to fall over any moment, and they were easy friends… that's as far as they were going to get. Takano had easily accepted that there was no getting over his first love, the one who filled his heart with warmth and had been his first- the first person he was honest to all happy to see. It was clear to both of them that the man would survive just fine on quick nights satisfied by anonymous faces.

And truth be told? That worried the hell out of Yokozawa. He saw the tired sadness that was hidden in those hard eyes coming forward on nights when it was just them, alcohol making them lose the grip on their strong facades.

But what could Yokozawa even do?

Nothing but watch as his best friend and love sink into the loneliness.

The loneliness Takano accepted, but didn't want. Which made it even sadder because he'd sometimes look at someone like just… _maybe_ … but no. They weren't _him_.

It was wretched, heart-breaking.

Night after night, Yokozawa was plagued with own self-torture of not being enough to save his friend.

Onodera Ritsu freed him from that.

Which made it impossible to _truly_ hate that man when now Masamune was genuinely happy, a future in his eyes that he not only gladly accepted, but happily sought to go see.

Which, well…

Onodera didn't need to know the feeling of gratitude Yokozawa felt towards him.

* * *

A small grin on his face, it was an absolute miracle that Takano could even keep his cool, collected poise.

Walking down to the store, his insides were in utter turmoil.

The anxiety from earlier had grown, and at one point Takano honest to all thought he might be pregnant with how horrid he felt- and almost puked in the bathroom with how the nervousness made his stomach turn.

It was something fierce, the feeling. If he didn't keep moving, odds are he would randomly combust into a walking ball of flame, which would have been far from good.

Yes he was excited to see Onodera, as per usual, especially given the man actually wanted to come to his place- hell he was absolutely _enthralled_ by the idea of what could happen.

At the same time, however, he couldn't help but feel… afraid. It was as if someone had repeatedly kicked him in the stomach- and with all his drunken adventures, he knew fully well what that felt like.

The closer he got, the more his fear grew. Even when he let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his love, willing the irrational feeling away, the feeling only clung harder, coiling around his organs in a vice like grip.

"Hey, Riichan!" A teen- part-timer most likely- called. "Your boyfriend's here!" She didn't bother to stay, giving Takano a quick nod as she bustled out, Ritsu's sputters falling on deaf ears and empty air.

"You closing again?"

"Yeah, I just have to go out back and throw all the trash away in the proper dumpster." Sending a glare of pure venom towards the black trash bag in the corner, Ritsu huffed. "Honestly, I hate trash duty, and I'm pretty sure that's why I get it." With a small command to wait, because it shouldn't take more than a few minutes to toss it in, Takano found himself leaning against the cashier tossing a potato around in his hands.

Really, as alone as he was, could he be blamed for taking the golden opportunity of stuffing his pockets with some potatoes?

Of course, five minutes passed.

Then five more. Then another five.

Ritsu wasn't back, but there was a sharp yell and loud crash that had him _sprinting._


	10. Chapter 10

For some time, Ritsu found himself with another regular besides the man he swore annoyed him to no end. Unlike Takano, his coworkers made no point of teasing the cashier about this man- all of them agreed he wasn't a comfortable presence they wanted around.

Where Takano had a cool confidence with a pleasant smile and teasing gleam, this man had a nasty arrogance with a snarling grin and mischievous glint. That being said, he never… did anything other than maybe stare a bit too long or awkwardly try to make conversation, so they really couldn't do anything. Ritsu was just stuck with his fate.

He'd be leaving in due time anyways.

However, as it became more apparent that the young heir had a follower when he would walk home, he lost his pride, the thing that told him he could handle it on his own just fine, and became somewhat scared. No, he wasn't _helpless_ , but he wasn't in a comfortable situation either.

In all honesty, Onodera figured that _no_ Takano did _not_ need to know that the reason Ritsu wanted to go to his place was because he was scared of his stalker.

Him having a stalker.

How hilarious.

The sick feeling that had blossomed in the pit of his stomach after he caught the man at the store staring at him for an extended period of time only grew once he received a letter with just his name and "heir of the Onodera family" written on it. While he really didn't want Takano to worry, Ritsu was finally going to tell him.

Maybe.

He didn't really know.

Maybe he was just being stupid.

Maybe it was just some prank and nothing at all and he was being paranoid.

Whatever- he'd burn that bridge when he got there.

Which happened _considerably_ sooner than he was expecting.

There he was, innocenty squinting into the darkness and trying to let his eyes adjust so that he could find the stupid dumpster and actually open it to get the trash in when there was the cliché rustling that had the hairs on his neck standing. Before he could react any further, however, he felt a sharp pain on his back, a hand coming around to muffle the cry of pain he nearly let out.

A harsh reality awakening slam to the ground forced him to realize that this wasn't some tired induced dream in which he'd wake up in a few moments on the floor of his apartment or something- nope this was real.

Desperately Ritsu wanted to turn his head and face his attacker- see the face of the man he already knew was there, but a hand in his hair forced him down, the gravel biting into his cheek.

"I have no idea-" Yep that was the man's voice, the regular costumer- "why some rich brat like you is working at a low end grocery store but I know you'll be great at getting quickly loaded."

Great.

He was getting mugged.

This was some seriously thought out mugging though, well planned and patience for the perfect time- Ritsu would give the guy that much.

Hearing the swish of a switchblade being pulled out, the brunette tensed. Feeling that, the other man laughed. "Well, at least you know your place." Bringing the blade for the basic throat threat, he leaned in close, his warm breath making Ritsu cringe as he felt it on his ear. "Cooperate and we'll all be fine-"

Yeah- _screw that_.

* * *

Ritsu said it wouldn't take long, but after 15 minutes of waiting in gun wrenching anxiety and then hearing that yell- well of course Takano would have ran.

Ran to Ritsu.

Seeing his lover on the ground, a man with a bruise forming on his cheek ( _nice one, Ritsu_ ) holding him down by the neck while a knife was in the air- well, who could blame Takano for seeing red and hauling the man up and off, throwing him into a wall before sending in his own well delivered punch.

Ritsu pulled himself with a gasp, hand quickly coming to his neck and revealing a steady flow of blood in the form of a worrisome cut- but before Takano could even say anything, the attacker sent a punch his way.

Not at first realizing how the assailant was actually a decently built guy, Takano tsked. The match was much more even- and while they both could land hits, neither one of them really had the upper hand.

Of course, the both also assumed it was a more one on one situation. Both figured that their prize for winning against the other would be the brunette, delicate and scared and-

Crashing into the other man's body, straddling him and launching one powerful blow with some trash object, clearly knocking the other out.

"Son of a _bitch._ " The younger man hissed, green eyes narrowed as he stood up, reaching for Takano aimlessly for support as his other arm gripped his stomach. The stupor in which Masamune had found himself ended as he supported his lover, looking over him in worry.

"Ritsu, are you alright?" Stupid question- he didn't even look alright. "Where does it hurt?"

Knowing better than to argue, Ritsu gingerly held his midsection. "Here- but I think that's just bruising. It's not too bad" Said like he knew what worse felt like. "Also he cut my arm and that's still bleeding- have you called the police?"

Rubbing his jaw where the dirty bag of flesh landed a good one- by luck mind you- Takano set out to do just that, allowing the other to get his bearings… and throw out the trash while grumbling.

His demeanor was odd- so calm.

Hm.

 **OOO**

Probably an hour or two later, neither were keeping count as both had been concerned on Ritsu's wounds- which really looked worse than they were but Takano was a worry wort, they both were finally able to trudge inside of Takano's apartment, neither commenting on Ritsu's natural instinct to go inside the other's apartment.

"I am so tired- ready to just drop dead." Ritsu yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Either his patience was overcome with curiosity or his exhaustion wiped away all tact, for Takano just had to ask. "How are you so calm with all of that?"

With how much he freaked out over little things, Masamune figured this was going to be a traumatic experience for the young man.

Shrugging, the cashier plopped down on the other's couch, wincing at his careless mistake and rubbing his bruised stomach. "It's not the first time I've been assaulted before. I mean it's never gone their way-"

"Are… Are you serious?" How his love could say it so casually was beyond him, as Takano was considering putting a constant body guard on the young man.

"Well, yeah." Green eyes blinked with confusion. "I've even been in a few hostage situations with my family…" Seeing Takano's wide eyes and gaping expression, Ritsu couldn't hold back a chuckle. "I'm the single son of a highly known and prominent family in Japan. This was bound to happen- when I was younger I did have a body guard if I wasn't with my parents, but they also made me take a few self-defense lessons. I'm no black belt, but I'm not a hopeless case either."

Slowly, Masamune's expression went from being in utter shock to confusion, squinted eyes studying the man before him. "You're perfectly okay with getting mugged, but go into shock when getting hugged?" Raged sputtering went ignored as he shook his head. "Truly a mythical being, I don't even know if you exist."

"I!... I don't need this crap from you." He huffed, cringing as a pain flared through his face at the movement of his jaw muscles.

"Are you okay?" All humor was gone, concern unmasked.

"Yeah," He grunted with a sigh. "Just sore."

"Do you need anything?" Takano asked, kneeling before him, eyes soft.

"…You know I love you, right?"

Some would say it was an entirely unromantic confession, but if one were to see the scene, the moment, their heart would have stopped at the sickly sweet sight before them.

A golden glow from the kitchen alone illuminated the living room, softening their features. Concern and love in those scared yet amazed and perfectly enthralled, amber eyes, causing warmth to spread through Ritsu's body, a tender smile on his tired face. His own gaze was locked onto those entrancing eyes, one of his hands having come up to gently cup his lover's face.

How couldn't he just say it then and there?

"I love you." Said so gently, so lovingly, as if the words alone would the atmosphere, revealing it be a horridly cruel dream.

Masamune could only gaze with awe, tears of joy and relief fighting their way to freedom, and he didn't care to stop them. His breath caught as Ritsu's hand slowly brushed them away, the brunette's eyes also wet with his happiness.

"Ritsu- you- I… I love you too." God did he love him. Finally able to choke those words out, rising to meet his loving in a tender embrace- not wanting to hurt the bruised man but also dearly wanting to squeeze him close, no space in between them ever again.

"I love you… so much… Masamune." With his own tears falling, it was like all his emotions broke through as he finally began crying, burrowing into the other man as he clung on desperately. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He ranted feverishly, voice quiet but loud with the amount of love it held. His lover couldn't do much but hold him, kissing the top of his head as he buried his nose in the brown hair.

He finally had the love he wanted so dearly- how could he do anything else but return it?

Finally, Ritsu became quiet, soft happy sniffled becoming even breathing. They both pulled back as they rested on each other's foreheads, sleepy smiles on their faces. God, Takano prayed, don't let Ritsu regret this in the morning.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that."

A shy chuckle. "I… I have some idea." If anything was to go by Takano's absolute joy and tears of happiness, then yeah, he had some idea.

"Say it again..?" The whispered request made Ritsu's heart clench.

"I love you… Masamune."

"I love you too, Ritsu."

* * *

One more chapter, fam. :)

Be glad I took pity on you guys and didn't make you wait with that cliffhanger.


	11. Chapter 11

"Should… Should I ask?"

"I don't know, maybe he'll hurt you. It isn't work related, after all."

"As true as that is, this is a pretty important thing."

The three shoujo manga editors were whispering in regards to their boss, who was walking in rays of sunshine, an overjoyed grin barely hidden. Regardless of the fact it wasn't Hell Week, no one had ever seen the man this happy.

Even Yokozawa blanched at the behavior- but Kisa theorized there was something behind that.

Regardless-

All his co-workers could say they were happy the man was happier than ever before.

Yet they were also incredibly curious and didn't need this added to the world's 7 mysterious list.

"Guys, it's official" Kisa nodded, "The only way to get our answer is to spy on him!"

Hatori raised an eyebrow, "don't you think that's a little excessive?" Not that he was against it- oh hell this new behavior really weirded him out- he just didn't want to get blamed if it all went to hell.

"Well then," Mino's smile grew, somewhat taunting if anything, " _You_ can ask him, Hatori-san." Quickly the other editor shook his head.

"While I'm not afraid of him-" the oldest there scoffed- what a load- "Something tells me I won't get a straight answer if we just up and ask."

"Then it's settled!" Kisa cheered gleefully. "We spy!"

* * *

Which really, considering how they were all together all the time anyways- unless attending to authors or some other chore- there wasn't much spying to be done. Furthermore, actually following the man home would turn spying into stalking and Kisa didn't need to add that to his boss's thoughts.

Absolutely frustrated with the turn of events and the fact Mino and Hatori put forth zero effort, of course Kisa sent several messages to Yukina. He had to rant to someone, after all, and it wasn't like he was working on something at the time.

It just wasn't fair! How on earth was he supposed to find these things out? Clearly, Takano's joy was linked to the same happiness expressed two weeks ago over the text messages.

Maybe whoever he was texting at the time was becoming more serious? Maybe he was in love? Maybe he obsessed over a TV show that just had a new release? Or, maybe it was that odd obsession of potatoes of his- maybe someone was giving recipes for different dishes that he didn't already know (was that even possible?). The possibilities were endless!

Groaning, Kisa allowed his head to hit the desk with a thump. He just wanted to know why his boss was so out of character- was that so wrong?!

Luckily, it seemed that God- or maybe a hopeless romantic- was on his side.

"Did you hear about the newbie in the Lit Department?" A woman whispered to her friend as they passed. "He's real cute, I can tell you that much."

"What's his name- Ritsu Onodera?" The other pondered, "As in Onodera Publishing, right?"

"Yeah! But hey, get this- he came in with Takano-san!"

"Like- together!" A scandalized gasp- like half their co-workers weren't gay shut up Debbie, Kisa thought with an eye roll.

"Mhmm!." He did admit though it was juicy as he strained to hear the rest of this; "I always park next to Takano-san, and today they both left his car, bickering like an old married couple!"

"That sounds so cute!" Kisa couldn't help the shudder- Takano and cute?- "I never took Takano for gay though, what a shame." Again, Kisa just wanted to point out that basically all of Emerald was gay. The jury still stood on Mino.

That was another thing for another time, however.

As the women's voices faded into the background, Hatori only sighed at the sly smirk that Kisa now wore, not even attempting to hide his thoughts.

* * *

"Onodera Ritsu?"

The brunette in question glanced over, still needing to pick a coffee from the vending machine. There was a young man, shorter than him with black hair and brown eyes smiling up at him.

"Uh- yeah?" Maybe this was one of his co-workers he had yet to meet? However, the more he studied the man before him… the flawless skin…

"Uh-?" The other was getting visibly weirded out, and Ritsu realized his invasion of personal space during his studying. Blushing he nervously laughed, averting his gaze. He knew who this was.

"Oh," Doesn't hurt to play dumb sometimes though, just to ensure he doesn't sound like a stalker. "You just look like a co-worker of Takano-san's, is all."

Nearly immediately, Ritsu regretted all the life choices he made.

Though there was an innocent aura about the man- Kisa, he recalled- the shit eating grin he wore meant nothing good.

"So you _do_ know Takano-san!" The other confirmed, "And here I thought his friends consisted of other scary and intimidating men!"

"Wha- oh! You mean like Yokozawa-san?" That came out too quick for Ritsu to stop himself, and all too late he realize the man in mention could be _anywhere_. "N-Not that he isn't good or anything! I mean, he's certainly not that bad- not- oh- uh-"

Was there much point in redeeming his previously said statement, especially when Kisa was doubled over with laughter at his verbal fumblings?

Deciding he had made a big enough fool of himself, Ritsu departed the room with a quick bow, Kisa trying to get him to stay but failing as he simply gasped for air.

"Well, you're making friends."

"You have odd co-workers." Ritsu replied in lieu of a greeting. "He probably thinks we're dating."

"Probably because we _are_ , Ritsu." Takano arched a brow, "Are you embarrassed?"

Again, Ritsu found himself furiously blushing, looking away shyly as Takano pressed him against the wall. "I-I mean, no… it's just… we're two guys so I mean…"

"Kisa tries to hide it but he has some sparkly boyfriend-" Sparkly? "And Hatori has this thing going on with one of his authors. The only one that's single for sure is Mino." The taller man shrugged, "so if it's gay PDA…"

"Look, I guess, I just don't know." Those narrow shoulders sagged. "I have to deal with being new, and then rumors of being an Onodera, and my mother sulking about the bet…"

"Which reminds me- what even was that?" Not once had Ritsu _ever_ elaborated what the bet was with his mother.

"Oh-" He blinked owlishly- "She thought I wouldn't be able to handle working at the grocery store. If I cracked, I'd work for the family company. If I didn't, she'd get off my case about it. Which… she sorta has?" And good thing it wasn't a year long thing- no way would he have survived. He did almost crack- if not for Takano, he would have without a doubt.

"Hm, I see." Takano murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his love's temple. "So, your co-workers already know about you being an rich boy?"

Rolling his green eyes fondly, Ritsu sighed. "Yeah, my family's company has one of the better, if not best, Literature Departments. So the Lit Department here kinda does their homework to know the rivals. Which, half of them think I'm some spy, and half of them want me to spy so we can get the edge on my family."

"Should do it-"

"No."

"What, no room for discussion?"

"Absolutely not, Takano-san."

"Aw, why do have to be so mean?"

Again, Ritsu simply rolled his eyes, before landing on those amber orbs. "You know… I'm not embarrassed to be dating you. It's just, even now, two guys in a relationship…"

"Still isn't exactly a normal thing accepted like air by everyone." The editor-in-chief finished with a nod. Especially for the heir of a well-known family- he had a name to uphold.

However.

"I have to get back to work now, Takano-san. No bad impressions on the first day."

They'd cross that bridge when they got to it.

"Hm, do you know when you'll be done?"

And when they found themselves a path before them, leading somewhere unknown, a fog hiding the future from their sight.

"Don't really know- you'll wait for me, right?"

Hand in hand, they'd go forth together, circumstances be damned.

"Always"

* * *

Well.

That's a wrap. :')

Thanks for all the love given! It means a lot!

I do have other SiH fics planned, some related (for example, telling Ritsu's parents), and some not (*coughcoughMonopolynightcoughcough*) so don't think I'm done with this fandom just yet! ;D

(Also I'm just proud I finished a multi-chapter fic for once in my life)


End file.
